


By-The-Sea XV: Elemental

by BradyGirl_12



Series: By-The-Sea [15]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Beaches, Canon Het Relationship, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Community: Wonder Woman Love Challenges, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, Series, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana and Steve walk the beach in harmony and happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By-The-Sea XV: Elemental

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: July 23, 2011  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: July 29, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 489  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Written for my [2011 DCU Fic/Art Steve/Diana Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/760936.html) and for my [2011 Wonder Woman Love Fic/Art 70th Anniversary Celebration Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/wonderwomanlove/80698.html).  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.htm)

  
_By-the-sea,_  
_Just you and me,_  
_Let the sun_  
_Caress your cheek,_  
_Let the wind_  
_Tease and tweak,_  
_Pick up a shell,_  
_As the waves swell._  


  


**Abigail Van Pelt**  
**"Salt-And-Sea”**  
**1906 C.E.**

Whitecaps sparkled in the sapphire sea, reflecting the summer sun as seagulls screeched overhead, the waves crashing on the shore. Sailboats and lobster boats bobbed on the water, and a salt-tinged breeze blew in from the ocean, ruffling the hair of the young couple walking down the beach. The raven-haired woman and blond man walked hand-in-hand, smiling as they enjoyed the summer day.

Diana bent down and picked up a seashell, admiring its beauty and happily putting it in a pouch she wore around her waist.

Both she and Steve were dressed in shorts and T-shirts, her hair wild and luxuriant in the wind. She laughed delightedly as the surf caught their feet, swirling around their ankles as Steve nuzzled her neck. 

They continued their way down the beach, Steve pointing out the lighthouse on the promontory. She picked up another seashell and handed it to him, and he kissed her as the waves thundered on the nearby rocks.

He was as strong as the New England rocks, sturdy and reliable, a man comfortable with himself, able to withstand harsh weather and gray days if he had to, as eternal as the North Atlantic sea, yet adapting with the change of the seasons, carefree in the summer, glorying in the autumn, enduring and appreciating in the winter, coltish in the spring. 

She was from a place of grace and beauty, the water more turquoise than stormy-blue or gray-green, the flora and fauna of her home rivaling New England’s autumn. She came from a land of gleaming gold-and-marble buildings and spectacular waterfalls, a land untouched by time.

They shared a love and respect for history, and the sea was in their blood. 

The land was in his blood, his Irish heritage bringing him to appreciation of its solidity. As Gerald O’Hara had told his daughter Scarlett in _Gone With The Wind,_ land was the only thing worth fighting for, worth dying for.

She understood the call of the land. Formed by clay and brought to life by Aphrodite, the spirit of Gaia beat deep within her heart, and she was a serene Earth Mother, attuned to the All.

He loved to fly, his skills unparalleled in that particular arena. His instincts were almost uncanny when it came to flying a plane, and had brought him fame among his fellow pilots on par with Hal Jordan.

She also loved the freedom of the skies, flying her invisible plane and riding the air currents.

The fire of his passion burned within him as it matched hers, and they smiled at each other as the wind blew in stronger off the ocean. 

Steve smiled again and cupped Diana’s face as they stood on the beach, Diana pressing him into a kiss.

Soulmates.


End file.
